


A Mother's Intuition

by One4theoverlypassionate



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Background Femslash, Bisexuality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One4theoverlypassionate/pseuds/One4theoverlypassionate
Summary: The one where Steve Bell is clueless , in denial and has a really cool mam.





	A Mother's Intuition

It had been eight weeks since Mandy and Steve called it off for good and life had slipped into a new but calm rhythm.A part of Steve would still always care about her.When you're with someone for that long and know them inside and out for a period of time a part of them will always stick with you.However , it was time for them to finally make a responsible adult decision.No more back and forth , no more make up sex and no more trying to revive a long dead carcass.The first two and a half weeks involved lots of stilted conversations and frosty looks across the staff room but they'd both came to the conclusion that it was getting them nowhere.Plus , they realised they were giving Lorraine too much gossip material and became her private soap opera to follow.Once they stopped behaving like **Exes** Steve began to enjoy Mandy's company again (but this time in a platonic friends that can rib each other and talk shit with each other kind of way).Her biting tongue and keen observations were actually fun to watch when they were being aimed at other people.The two of them bonded again (mostly other their shared hatred of Sadiq).Steve also learned that Mandy had rekindled her college fling with Emma Keane and couldn't be happier for her.

However , Steve's peace was about to be interrupted by an all too familiar familiar 4ft11 tornado of a woman.Since splitting from Mandy he'd been crashing at Will's (again) and was beginning to feel at home at Will's place.Their set-up and dynamic was similar to characters out of a bad sitcom (the Men Behaving Badly writers would love them)but the two of them made it work.One Saturday they decided to settle down for a quiet night in and have a film marathon.Sitting closer on Will's pull out sofa than necessary when they heard a dainty but firm knock on the door.There was a doorbell but the two of them somehow managed to knack it while coming back from a night out.”I'll get it.Don't pause the film it's fine.”Steve grumbled , reluctantly moving from the couch.Usually Will would make a beeline for the door like the enthusiastic labrador he not so secretly was but Steve decided it would be nice to let Will continue watching Hot Fuzz in peace.He knew how much the other man loved it.

When Steve made it to the door he was shocked to see the person on the other side.  
“Mam , wha’ are you doin’ here ? Bit out of the blue isn't jt ?”  
“Hello to you too.Can't a woman see her own son?”The older woman replied hustling past Steve and inviting herself in.  
“Aye but it's a bit unexpected.How did you even know I'm ‘ere ?”He asked weakly, following his mam into ~~his~~ Will's sitting room.  
“I messaged Mandy.Wanted to see how you were holding up.And you know how I love surprises.”  
“I appreciate you coming and all , but if you wanted to check up on me couldn't you come straight after I moved out ?”  
“Love, there wasn't much I could do from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.Me and the girls were on a cruise.”She waved him off then pointed at Will (who hearing the commotion had quickly turned off the telly and tried to fold up the blanket that him and Steve have been curled up underneath).”So who's this nice lad then?”  
“Umm I’m Will.Nice to meet you Mrs Bell.”  
“Debbie's fine love.So how'd you meet my Stevie then?”  
“We both work in the Ackley PE department.”Will answered , so intimidated and confused by Debbie's presence that he was starting to question everything he knew.  
“Do you want me to stick the kettle on?”Steve asked , trying desperately to find a way out of the situation.  
“Aye that would be lovely.”Debbie replied making herself comfortable in a slightly worse for wear brown leather armchair.

The three of them talked for hours.Well, it was mostly Debbie that did the talking with Will chipping in and Steve occasionally trying to save his pride by trying to make his actions in the stories Debbie told seem less stupid than they actually were .And it turned out she had a photo of him in the superman costume he refused to take off when he was six and another one of him in that unfortunate time period where every teenage boy wanted curtains for occasions saved on her phone for just like this.Although the fact Will had managed to charm his mam did make Steve's stomach twist in a way he didn't want to think about.”I’ll better leave you lads in peace now.Don't want to miss my train.”Debbie announce slowly getting up off the arncharm.”Bye.You better come back soon.I want to hear more about you catching baby Steve sneaking back in late at night.”Will said with a large grin and mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Oh there's plenty of more stories where that came from.”Debbie replied with a smirk.”You wanna see your old mam out ,Stevie?”  
“Coming.”Steve said surprisingly obediently for him.As the two of them hovered close to the front door Debbie beamed up at her son and lowered her voice ,  
“I’m surprised you moved on so quickly.But I gotta admit he's a catch.”  
“A catch? Wha’ do you mean a catch? Mam , we're both straight!”  
“I ‘ighly doubt that.”  
“Mam you've watched me date a bunch of women and have a long term marriage with one!”  
“Aye but you also obsessed over that Jason Henderson in 12 year just as much as any of the lasses you chased.”She replied matter of factly.  
“ ‘Cause he was the captain of the rugby team.”  
“And his sense of humour, git defined carves and hair that's somehow always managed to perfectly stay in place even while training had a lot to do with his playing ability.”  
“Just shut up.”  
“Ok whatever you say Mr McStraighterson.I’ll be seeing you soon alright.”She just rolled her eyes at him.By now she was well used to him lashing out when he was confused by his emotions.

Later that night Steve and Will were tucking into Chinese takeaway while match highlights driville on in the background.Steve was too occupied by the food for thought that his mam gave him earlier to pay attention to the TV.This was all new information to him.Steve went through life assuming the heterosexuality of everybody (except for Mandy and Emma that came out as bisexual in uni.And he especially assumed his own heterosexuality.Just because he hung onto Jason Bloody Henderson's words more than any of the other lads on the squad and Mandy’s choices for celebrity blokes she'd hypothetically leave him for while they were together were understandable didn't mean anything.Did it?  
“Will?”  
“Yeah mate?”  
“ ‘ave you ever _really_ noticed a bloke before?”  
“Wha’ do you mean by noticed.”  
“I dunno.Like when summat about him just draws you in and you think if you bated for the other team you'd one hundred percent want to shag him.”  
Will chuckled.”Well,I'm not really the best man to ask about tha’.”  
“Why not?”  
“Steve , I’m bi.”  
Steve hands went clammy.Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck .The concept of being neither entirely straight or entirely gay suddenly became more feasible.”Oh.” He answered simply.  
“Oh ? Is that a bad sign.If you're uncomfortable I know-”  
“No , it's nowt like that.It's just-Nevermind.”Steve replied sheepishly suddenly really interested in his noodles.  
“Is there a reason you're asking about finding blokes attractive ?”  
“No ! I mean yeah , there is.”  
“Do you fancy a bloke ? It's alright if you do.”  
“Yeah.Do you know what , yeah there is someone.”  
“Do I know him ?”  
“You could say that.”  
“Is he sitting right next to you ?”  
“Aye.”  
“Is this the part where we stop being goons and go out on a proper date ?”  
“Yeah but only if you want to.”  
“Well I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This complete and utter crackheadary is in honour of the ackley discord server.Disclamer ,I don't actually hate Steve and Mandy together I'm just tired of their drawn out straight drama.I did proofread this but if you see any mistakes let me know.


End file.
